TOW It All Goes Wrong
by ScottishGleek1998
Summary: What happens when Rachel and Ben end up in a car crash? How will Ross react? This is my first fic so pleassseee R&R! I suck at summaries btw! ABANDONED pm me if you would like to adopt!
1. Chapter 1

"Rachel, could you please babysit Ben tonight?" Ross asked into the phone, "It's just that Carol and Susan are away for the weekend, Monica is due any day now, Chandler has to stay with her and I've got a lot of marking to do?"

"Yeah I'm fine with that," came the reply, "Just bring him over when you need too."

...

2 hours later and Ben and Ross were at the door of Joey and Rachel's apartment. Ross knocked once and waited for about 2 seconds before just walking in. "Hey, Rach? We're here," he called looking around for Rachel. 2 seconds later she came out of her room, "Hey Ross, hey Ben." She looked tired and slightly worried but as soon as she saw Ross looking at her funny she plastered a huge fake smile on her face. Most people would fall for this immediately however Ross knew his ex better than that. He knew that something was worrying her, he just didn't know what. "You okay Rach?" he asked, though he already knew what the answer would be- "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Yeah he was right; he knew that she was going to say that! He answered with a shrug of his shoulders. He looked down at Ben and told him to behave, before he gave Rachel a hug of thanks and left the apartment. He wished he could stay for longer, to try to work out what was wrong with Rachel, but he really did have a lot of marking to get through.

...

Rachel was sitting watching Ben play Mario Kart on Stevie the TV. His little face was adorable when it lit up when he won a race. She loved Ben like he was her own...she just wished that he was her own. Rachel and Ross had broken up 3 years previously; they had been on-off since then. She did love him but things just kept on happening. She was engrossed in her thoughts when Chandler came running through the door. "MON...I...CA...baby!" was all he managed to shout before running back out of the apartment to aid his- now in labour- wife. Rachel froze for a minute, not knowing what to do, then picked up the phone and dialled Ross' number. "Ross, Monica is in labour, Chandler's taking her to the hospital just now. Do you want to come over and pick Ben up, or should we just meet you there?"

"Oh my God! My little sister's in labour! Ehhhh I'll just meet you there," Ross replied, "I'll get there as soon as I can!"

"Okay, I'll just take Ben down now then. See you there."

Rachel hung up the phone and looked over to Ben.

"Come on Ben, we're going to go to see Aunty Monica and your new baby cousin!"

"Yay!" came Ben's reply. Rachel looked around the apartment. She grabbed a bag and stuffed a few of Ben's toys into it; she figured he'd need something to do once they got to the hospital. Making sure Ben had his jacket and shoes on she grabbed his hand and the bag and walked out of the apartment.

Once they were outside the apartment block, Rachel dragged Ben over to her car. She had only gotten the car a few months ago. It was still looking like a "new" car should, clean and without a scratch to be seen. She opened the back door and strapped Ben in. She knew that he was too small for not needing a booster seat but she didn't have one and didn't have the time to find one for him. As long as she didn't crash no one would find out and she wouldn't get into any sort of trouble.

She slammed the door and ran around to the driver's side before wrenching open her door and clambering in. Rachel pushed the key into the dashboard and pushed her foot down on the ignition. The car started and they were soon speeding down the highway on the way to the hospital.

Rachel knew that she was driving slightly over the speed limit but she desperately wanted to see Monica before she actually gave birth. She looked over her shoulder back at Ben and noticed that he looked a little scared but otherwise okay.

Suddenly Ben's expression of slightly scared changed to one of full on petrified, mixed with shock and worry. Rachel turned around quickly to see what he was so scared about when she realised that while she had been looking back at Ben she hadn't been paying attention to the road. The car had began to move sideways and was now about to fall off the edge of the highway! Rachel pushed down hard on the brake, while wrenching the steering wheel in the other direction but it was too late. The car had began to tip over the edge of the highway, which at that point was about 200 metres above the road running along beside it. She tried with all her might to get the car to turn back onto the highway but all of her efforts seemed to be failing. She screamed as the car tilted, so that the only thing keeping them falling 200 metres was the back wheel of the car; which was slowly slipping. She heard Ben's cry of fright and felt the car fall. The last thing she saw before she fell into darkness was little Ben's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own these characters (though I wish I did!) **

**This is another short chapter, sorry! I WILL make the next one longer! Promise!**

Rachel woke up in a hospital bed. Her back and neck hurt badly and she didn't know why. Suddenly the previous night's events came flooding back to her. Monica going into labour, dragging Ben into the car, the look on his face before the crash and then the crash. She remembered only one thing after that and that was the look on Ben's face. She looked around and noticed that Joey was asleep in a chair next to her bed. While she was looking at him he woke up.

"She's awake! She's awake!" Joey shouted excitedly. With this he ran out of the room not explaining anything to the very confused Rachel.

She sat back down on the mound of pillows and closed her eyes trying to remember anything else about the previous night. Was Ben okay? Was he hurt? These thoughts brought tears to her eyes so she tried to push them away.

After what felt like hours, but in actuality was only about 20 minutes, Joey came back with a doctor. The doctor looked older than Rachel, with grey streaks through his hair, and more wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. The doctor spoke with a low voice, "Hello Rachel, I am Doctor Jones and I just need to check some things out, if that's okay with you?"

Rachel tried to speak but found out that she couldn't so answered instead with a nod. Doctor Jones then carried out a basic check up on Rachel, asking her to wriggle her fingers and toes and other basic checkups, ending with Doctor Jones taking a blood sample from Rachel's arm.

"Okay Rachel," Doctor Jones said in his low voice, "Everything seems fine, I shall just go and see if this blood sample is okay before I give you the all clear and let you leave."

"Thank you Doctor," Rachel said happily, though she was still confused about what had happened.

"I'll just be leaving you then," with this Doctor Jones left the room.

"Are you sure you're okay Rach?" Joey walked over to the side of Rachel's bed, a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah Joe I'm fine."

"You're definitely sure?" the look of concern still evident.

"Yes I'm fine! Now calm down and explain to me what has happened! Has Monica given birth yet? And is Ben okay? I know I'd kill myself if I let anything happen to him!"

"Well..." Joey said. Rachel noticed that he looked nervous and awkward, like he didn't want to answer her questions. "Monica has given birth," a huge smile covered Rachel's face when hearing this, "And it's a girl, they called her Sophie. And, well, about Ben. Eh, he is not the best," upon hearing this Rachel started to cry.

"He IS going to be okay though, isn't he? I mean he's too strong and young for anything really bad to happen right?"

Joey didn't answer Rachel's questions; instead he stood silently, head down, hands in his pockets.

"Well?" Rachel asked again, getting extremely worried now, tears flooding her face.

"Emm, Rach he's not okay. When I said that he isn't doing well that because...well he can't really be any worse." Joey's eyes were showing hints of tears.

"What do you mean?" Rachel now so worried that she wanted to go over to Joey and shake him until he gave her straight answers, the ones she was looking for.

"Well he's...well he's...well he's dead Rachel. He's dead." Joey's tone made it evident that he was depressed.

"WHAT?" Rachel shouted, "He's DEAD? I killed him? Oh my gosh...I killed him," Rachel's voice quietened to a near whisper. She knew that she couldn't have killed him. Not on purpose! He was her everything! She loved him too much to let anything happen to him. Suddenly she realised something, "Joey, what about Ross? How's he doing? He hates me doesn't he?" Her voice cracked and new tears streamed down her face.

Joey didn't know what to say. He was depressed and he knew that Phoebe was as well but he couldn't even imagine how Ross felt. He hadn't has time to console him yet. He realised that Rachel must feel terrible too because it seemed evident that she was mainly to blame. Could he tell her this? Or would it just make her feel worse?

He looked over at Rachel. Sitting there, her face wet with tears, looking almost hopeful that his next answer wouldn't consist of another thing to make her feel worse. He knew that she loved Ross, no matter what she said, no matter how many boyfriends she had had since him; he knew that she love him. He couldn't tell her that the person she loved would probably hate her for the rest of his life, could he?

"Well Rach, to be honest I haven't really talked to Ross yet. I mean I've not had time. I arrived like 2 minutes after Monica and Chandler arrived and then as soon as I heard that you and Ben had been rushed to A&E Ross and I ran over here to see you while Phoebe stayed with Monica and Chandler. I split with Ross before we knew how bad things were and then I typa fell asleep while I was waiting for you to wake up," Joey looked terribly embarrassed when he relied the final piece of information.

"Well I need to see him then," Rachel decided.

"You can't leave! Joey insisted, "You have to stay and rest and wait for Doctor Jones to give you the all clear! Then you can leave!"

"No Joe, I have to go and see him. Make sure that he doesn't hate me!" Rachel spoke with confidence knowing that Joey wouldn't contradict her again. "If he hates me, I will hate myself forever!" she truthfully told Joey.

"Okay then! Fine! But when Doctor Jones comes back I'm telling him that I tried to stop you!"

"You tell him that Joe," Rachel said. "Now can you please leave the room while I change into something that doesn't show my butt!"

Joey looking upset did as he did as Rachel asked, wondering if it was right of him to let her go. He didn't know if Ross would forgive her and he didn't want to see Rachel upset. "It would just upset her more if I didn't let her go," he told himself. "She would hate me! I can't let that happen!" he said this decisively, making himself believe that what he said was true and not just what he wanted to hear. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- No...I still don't own these characters!**

**AN- Sorry I took soooo long to update! I've just been busy with school and everything!**

**Thanks for reading but pleasssssee review! It makes my day! Anything! PM me with any ideas on what I can do next or if you have any ideas on how I can improve my writing? Thanks! :D**

Rachel made her way down the long corridor from her room to the reception desk. On the way she thought solely about what Ross would say to her. She knew it was all her fault that Ben was...dead. She still found it hard to believe that he was gone; he was too young for something like this to happen to him. Ross would hate her for sure. Possibly, if not most likely, never talk to her again! The thought nearly brought tears to Rachel's eyes. She could not stand not talking to Ross. He was her soul mate and she knew it. She just wished that she had strapped Ben into a booster seat. Maybe that would have saved him.

To this Rachel would never know the answer.

When Rachel got to the reception desk she asked the nurse which room Ben Geller was in. The plump nurse told her that he was in room 18 on the second floor in the children's corridor. Rachel thanked the motherly looking nurse and headed for the stairs, all the time worrying about Ross.

Rachel arrived outside Ben's room 5 minutes later. As nervous as she was Rachel knew that the sooner she saw Ross the better. Taking a deep breath, she reached out her hand, balled into a fist, and knocked on the door. When no answer came she grasped the door handle and entered the room.

...

Ross looked up slightly as he heard someone knock on the door. He didn't have the strength to get up or the voice to tell them that they could enter. If it was important they would come in, otherwise they should just let him be. Exhausted was nowhere near how tired Ross was. He had been tired the previous night before Rachel had informed him about Monica going into labour. He arrived at the hospital reasonably quickly and headed into the waiting room to wait for his sister and brother-in-law. They arrived about 2 minutes later, 2 minutes after that Joey and Phoebe arrived, both of whom had just happened to be at the same restaurant in the City. On the way to Monica's private room, they heard the news that a Rachel Greene and a young boy named Ben Geller had just been rushed to A&E after an accident on one of the nearby highways. As soon as Ross heard this he ran at full speed to A&E, Joey close behind, who he assumed was meaning to see Rachel, leaving Phoebe to tell Monica and Chandler why they had disappeared.

Between leaving Monica and arriving in A&E Ross had somehow managed to lose Joey. But to be honest he couldn't care less! Ben was his son; he had heard nothing of the condition that they were in and he was terrified that he might have broken a bone or been knocked out. Ross sprinted across the busy waiting room to the reception desk and asked the nurse the same question that Rachel would later, the plump, motherly nurse answered the same as she would to the tired looked brunette when she asked the next morning. Ross sped up to the room that Ben was in. He didn't bother to knock on the door; instead he sprinted inside shoving a small, young nurse out of the way in his attempt to see his son.

When he entered the room though, the bed was empty and made. This confused Ross he would have suspected that the doctors would have to carry out some tests on Ben before they let him go. He looked around the room dumbfounded. The room was painted a dark blue, the farm themed curtains hung closed over the constantly locked windows directly opposite the door, from the ceiling hung a glow-in-the-dark mobile slowly spinning; the bed lay across the room with a chair and bedside cabinet to each side. It was obvious that the room was meant for a child. There was even a small wardrobe across from the bed that Ross guessed was for long term patients.

After looking around the room Ross was still confused. Nothing here led to any sign as to where Ben was. He looked back at the small nurse he pushed aside in his rush to see his son. She looked solemn and sad. This only caused further confusion to an already dumbfounded Ross. He looked from the nurse to the bed and then back again trying to find any clues as to where his son was. After one final look at the nurse he realised that he had no idea how Ben was and that looking at this bed and this nurse wasn't going to help.

"Sorry, but can I ask where my son is? And is he okay?" Ross' voice was shaky, worried about his only child.

"Well...Mr Geller?" Ross nodded at this question. "I'm afraid to say that your son is in a critical condition. He's in the operation room at the moment."

Operation room...his little baby couldn't be in the operation room? Those two words swam through his head, along with critical condition and car crash. He just wanted to scream at the nurse. Tell her to go and check how he was. To make sure he would be okay. To make sure no harm had come his way. And he did.

The nurse ran out of the room, fulfilling Ross' demands. He sat on the small bed trying to take deep breaths. To think calming thoughts. He waited for what felt like eternity but in actuality was only about 15 minutes. The nurse came back. Ross looked up at her. It seemed like she was talking to someone else. Like Ross was only a spirit in the room. Looking on at another man's downfall. Being told that his only child was dead. That it was his best friend's fault. That she hadn't strapped him into a booster seat. That a booster seat would have saved his life. That she hadn't suffered at all.

...

He now sat staring at the empty bed, in a haze. Not paying attention. Then the person that had knocked entered, walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt a tear splash onto his shoulder indicating that the visitor was also deeply upset. Maybe it was Monica or Chandler, Phoebe or Joey. Not once did Rachel cross over his mind. That was why he was so shocked to hear her voice.

"Ross I'm so sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I know that I've taken ages to upload and I'm sorry to anyone who doesn't like this story but this is my first fanfic and if you don't like it you are welcome to stop reading it. If you do have something to say about the story plllleeeaaassseee REVIEW! If you are going to leave a negative review though please can you at least give me some constructive criticism on how I can improve? Otherwise I'll just keep on writing in the same way. Thanks!

Disclaimer- No I still do not own F.R.I.E.N.D.S. (as sad as that may be )

Chapter 4

Ross sat stock still; her voice flowing over him like runny honey. He didn't want to look at her. It was her fault! All her fault! And now his little baby was gone. He stared at the empty bed; eyes low not caring what SHE had to say.

"Ross I'm so so so sorry!" her voice; again. No matter how much she said those words she would never be able to fix what had happened to his only child. He had trusted her and she had betrayed his trust. Why she was here, he just didn't know. Was she trying to hurt him? Was she trying to make him hate her more?

It was then that Ross remembered that Rachel too was in the accident. That she too had suffered. She had to be okay though 'cause she was standing there behind him, tears in her eyes, willing for Ross to turn around, wanting to see the damage she had caused.

"Ross please listen to me! I know you hate me but please! Just turn around! Let's be adults about this! Help each other through this. I know how you feel; I feel the same. Ben was like a son to me. Well I loved him like one."

After this Rachel looked at Ross' head, except it was no longer the back of his head, covered in dark hair, but instead his face.

His face was contorted with anger. Cheeks flaming and eyes bulging. Rachel didn't like this look, not one bit. She had seen this face many times. She knew what was going to come next. Though she didn't want it too.

"Oh My God Rachel! Don't you get it? You have single handily killed my son! My own flesh and blood! I knew you have never _really _liked me since you realised I was right; but I didn't think you would go this far! This is just TOO much!"

Ross collapsed back into his chair, burying his face deep into his hands. Rachel still stood behind him, though now with a look of regret, disappointment, shock, sadness and even a slight hint of anger. She looked down at Ross, sitting head in hands, eyes almost shut, staring at the empty bed. She wondered if he had even seen Ben before he was taking to the operating room, or was his last memory of his son leaving him with her...just for him to end up dead.

She could now see why he was so angry at her. Not that Rachel had wanted him to be however she knew, as it was evident, that that would happen.

Then she realised what he had said.

"Wait a minute!" she screamed, taking Ross by surprise. "Did you just say that I have never liked you since I realised you were right? Right about what Ross?" when she posed this question she was already sure that she knew what the answer would be.

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" Ross shouted back at her. "I'm talking about how WE WERE ON A BREAK!" He shouted the last section so loudly that Rachel physically shook where she was standing; sure that he had just burst her eardrums.

"What? You think that I agree with you? Well let me break this to you Ross. I will NEVER agree that we were on a break because we WEREN'T!" Rachel had tried to stay calm throughout this but failed nearer to the end. She couldn't believe that he thought that she thought he was right! They were NOT on a break! He **cheated **on her! That whole, 'We were on a break' crap was just to cover him! His excuse of something that was inexcusable!

"Get out," Ross said, his voice surprisingly quiet. Most people would think that he was becoming calmer but Rachel knew better, he was talking so quietly because of his unbelievable build up of anger, just about to burst. She looked at him with pity but did not move.

"I said GET OUT!" Rachel knew that this time she could not stay, she rushed out of the room, this time not looking at Ross and headed back to her room.

...

_**Meanwhile, with Monica, Chandler and Phoebe...**_

"I still think you should call the baby Phoebe," Phoebe stated.

"Phoebe the baby is a **BOY**!" Chandler emphasised that last word greatly. He had been repeating this to Phoebe for two hours and she still insisted that he and Monica called their son Phoebe. He just didn't get why she was so intent on it.

"I know, but I know girls called Chandler and I don't mind having a boy's name," Phoebe reasoned.

"Yes but I think my son will care about have a GIRL's name Phoebe. And who do you know called Chandler?"

"Oh you know, just people," Phoebe said this with an uncertain glance around the room.

"Look, Monica and I are NOT calling our son Phoebe, end of."

"Fine then!" huffed Phoebe, "Your loss."

"Thank all the Gods!" Chandler thought to himself, glad that he didn't voice this aloud.

He looked around the room he was in. It was a luxurious private room with a huge, crystal clean, white hospital bed in the middle. Around the edges of the room were all sorts of medical appliances and equipment. In the corner was a small area with armchairs, sofas, a coffee table (with some magazines strewn across its polished surface) and a small flat-screen television. It seemed almost like his home, everything neat and tidy and polished and crisp. Chandler suddenly realised that his home wouldn't be like that anymore, his son would destroy the place! Monica would **not **be happy about that!

Chandler looked over at Monica, his wife and now the mother to his child. She was sat up against a huge pile of plumped pillows on the bed, with their son in her arms. Her dark hair falling down her shoulders in elegant swirls, a huge smile on her face and a few tears in her eyes. Chandler noted that if he didn't know better he wouldn't have thought that she had just gone through labour, she looked too pretty, too clean, too happy;

"I suppose that's just Monica," he thought.

He slowly walked over to the bed, placing a gentle hand on Monica's shoulder. She looked up at him with loving eyes and then down at her baby again...**their **baby again. Chandler just could **not **believe that he had had a baby with Monica Geller! Well actually, Monica Geller Bing! It seemed like yesterday that she had kept on turning him down on that dreadful beach trip. The only good thing that came out of that trip was that Phoebe got to meet her mum. Rachel **did **get back together with Ross, but that whole 'we were on a break' crap came up again and ruined it all.

"Crap! Rachel and Ben!" Chandler thought.

He had just remembered where Phoebe had said Joey and Ross had went soon after their arrival at the hospital. Chandler looked down again at his beautiful wife.

"Mon?" he asked unsteadily. He continued when she nodded, "I just remembered what Phoebe told us when we arrived, about Rachel and Ben, and I was thinking I might go and find Ross to see if they are alright?"

Monica looked up at her husband. She felt terrible. She had also only just remembered about Rachel and Ben but only had because Chandler reminded her. She quickly answered Chandler with an "That's fine, I have Phoebe and Mum and Dad should arrive soon," and then watched as Chandler bent down to kiss their son lightly on the forehead and then leave, smiling at the scene as he closed the door.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Now pleasssse review! I don't know if I should continue or just abandon this fic and start another one? Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for the next chapter...thanks! xx**


End file.
